TMNT Songbook
by Ammamoris
Summary: This is my own TMNT songbook. I saw some other people doing it and it looked like a lot of fun. And it was! If you have any suggestions for the songs I am all ears. Thanks!
1. Sixteen Going on Seventeen

D: Donnie

A: April

(Takes place after the ooze is spread across NYC)

D: Your father, April, is a mutant,

And your friends are too.

Saving you can be a nuisance,

(April glares)

Bu-but you're not a Mary Sue.

A: That's right I'm not.

D:You are sixteen going up seventeen,

I think you should stick with me.

Shredder's after you and your dad,

It isn't hard to see.

D: You are sixteen going up seventeen,

Your life's in constant peril.

Stay with us and we will protect you,

From things that seem quite feral.

D: You are not prepared,

For dangers far and wide.

Your kunoichi skills are a bit impaired,

So why don't you join our side.

D: I can protect you, even help you,

In turning back your dad.

Just don't hate us, no matter what,

Trust me, you'll be glad.

A: You are fifteen going up sixteen,

Don't talk to me like I'm a child.

You turned my dad into a freak,

And you got mutants running wild.

A: You are fifteen going up sixteen,

I can do what I want.

Why should I trust you, after what you did?

Now my dreams of my dad will haunt.

A: I should've never gotten involved,

With giant freak turtles.

Whose acts will never be absolved,

And you treat me like a plain old girl.

A: Just leave me alone, you huge jerk,

I don't want to see your face.

You are fifteen going up sixteen,

I never want to see you ever again!

(April storms off leaving Donnie behind, heartbroken)


	2. Kung Fu Fighting

L: Leonardo

M: Michelangelo

R: Raphael

D: Donatello

M: We are ninjas,

Turtle ninjas.

L: Taught in the art of Ninjitsu, (Hu, ha!)

D: Seeing us would be quite a lot to chew,

R: Foot soldiers are our cue, (M: Our cue)

L: Because fighting them will impress you.

L: Yes we are mutants,

D: We're this way because of ooze,

R: We're definitely not humans,

M: And we don't wear shoes.

L: We were raised and trained by a rat,

L: It's not as bad as you think,

M: And I mutated a cat,

R: He's not as bright as he thinks. (Hey!)

L: And we were taught in the art of Ninjitsu, (Hu, ha!)

D: Seeing us would be quite a lot to chew,

R: Foot soldiers are our cue, (M: Our cue)

L: Because fighting them will impress you.

M: Shredder's all mad,

L: He wanted to marry Tang Shen

D: He's not Karai's true dad,

L: Really it's Splinter.

D: Now he's taking it on us,

L: Because we're Splinter's kids,

M: Shredder really hates our guts,

R: And I hope he gets hit by a bus.

L: We were taught in the art of Ninjitsu, (Hu, ha!)

D: Seeing us would be quite a lot to chew,

R: Foot soldiers are our cue, (M: Our cue)

L: Because fighting them will impress you.

L: Donnie's got a crush on a girl,

R: Her name is April, (D: Hey!)

L: Now the Kraang wants this girl,

D: Even though she's an angel. (Gimme a break)

L: Her DNA's valuable,

D: Because Kraang can use it,

M: To perfect something that's radical,

M: But we took care of it.

L: Because we were taught in the art of ninjitsu, (Hu, ha!)

D: Seeing us would be quite a lot to chew,

R: Foot soldiers are our cue, (M: Our cue)

L: Because fighting them will impress you.


	3. Beat It

R: Raphael

R: They told me "You need to get your rage controlled,"

"Stop slamming Mikey's face into a cereal bowl,"

Well all these lectures are starting to get old,

So screw it, just screw it.

R: I'm tired of people telling me what to do,

I threaten them but they still don't have a clue,

I'm only like this because of you,

So screw it, but you don't understand.

R: So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way.

R: So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it. (screw it)

R: I can fight better all by myself,

While you run around and dress up like an elf,

But you say "You can't go on top by yourself,"

So screw it, just screw it.

R: I never asked to have three brothers,

Arguing with you is not what I prefer,

You don't know me which we can all concur,

So screw it, but you don't understand.

R: So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way.

R: So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way.

R: So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it, (screw it)

So screw it. (screw it)

(Epic guitar solo)

R: So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way.

R: So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures.

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way.

R: So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way.

R: So screw it, screw it, screw it, screw it,

Screw all of your stupid lectures,

Don't even care what you have to say,

I will have it my own way.

R: So screw it!


End file.
